A Soul Behind These Walls
by Mystery Day Dreamer
Summary: What if the Maka we knew was all a Lie? What if Soul wasn't the only one that was hiding something. Maka suffers from trauma and isolation from all the adults. Everyone sets limits on her while the other student wonder why she's treated the way she is. Allow me to tell you the story of Maka but remember, it's a secret! (TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE ON OR NOT!) I DON'T OWN SOULEATER
1. Prologue: Gaining Tsubaki's respect

It's been two years since I left. I have given up on something that I love so I could never return. No I don't regret it but I still feel as empty as before I left. I was alone then as I am now. They all still put limitations on me still, even though I passed their last expectations. They all try to stop me from becoming even better than whom I am now. I left to get away from that but it still followed me.

_Listen_

_To the song here in my heart_

_A melody I start_

_But can't complete_

I wrote as I felt a pain in my heart. Even though I promised- no I swore, I'd never do_ that_ again. I can't help but write on which I would set free. . . Yeah I know. . . Sooo many secrets, so little trust. . .

_Listen _

_To the sound from deep within_

_It's only beginning _

_To find release_

It was true. I stay behind the many walls I build. I hide behind a mask to everyone. I'm terrified to let anyone know who I _really _am. They'll judge me and set even more limitations on me. . . Just like _they_ did. . . Used for their own advantages. . . Jerks. . .

My hand lifted off the paper. All I drew was a blank. . . I couldn't think of what else to write. I looked up to see Sid, our physical education teacher, teaching everyone else how to use their weapons properly. Well. . . Their partner, who could turn into weapons. The person in control is called a meister. My mom was considered the best of the best. She even created the first death scythe. I want to become stronger then her. I want to make a death scythe stronger then Papa. . . But it kind of difficult when you have no partner and everyone put limits on you. Even the teachers here put limits on me. I'm not even aloud to practice my martial arts, for deaths sake! How am I supposed to do my work properly when I can't even train?! Sigh. . . I'll show them. . . One day.

Looking at the clock I noticed that class wasn't even ten minutes through, and this class was a couple hours long! Crap. I grabbed my things and left. It's not like they'll notice anyways. I went to a different open field which was surrounded by many, many trees. I closed my eyes, going into a meditative state. There was one soul; I didn't know who it was, a couple yards away. Almost like they were watching me. . . Meaning I couldn't show my other blood. I looked a bit farther and saw everyone else was still practicing.

"Sigh…" I looked above me and I saw it. . . A branch that look a lot like a scythe. . . I took a couple steps back before making a quick dash. I jump up from branch to branch till I made it to my target. I easily broke it off. I jumped down, missing all the other branched, and landing with grace. As soon as I hit the ground, I started techniques while fighting off invisible enemies. In my head, I could hear 'Courtesy Call' play. I soon started fighting to the beat, turning my fight into a weird type of dance. It's not really dancing but you move like your dancing but your fighting instead. If that makes sense. This is the closest I'm getting to dancing, YOU HEAR ME!

Even though I was training, I was acting like this was a real fight. I was fierce. I was fast. There was no hesitation as I slaughtered an imaginary witch. I put everything into this exercise. If I didn't I wouldn't get stronger.

The sound of clapping interrupted my train of thought. Honestly, it scared the crap out of me. On reflex, I spin on the heels of my feet to where the blade would have been was at his neck. He had bright blue hair and green eyes. A tattoo in the shape of his shoulder let me knew this was Black Star . . . that and his ninja outfit. He was number one in school, even though he could never get a kishin soul because he usually messed up in some way. His partner could also change into more then one kind of weapon but they were all Japanese based.

He did a quick flash step and disappeared out of my vision. I quickly felt his soul above me and coming down fast. I back flipped out of danger and stood five meters away from where he stands in the crater he made. It wasn't big but it wasn't small either. I narrowed my eyes, waiting for his next move. He smirked while his eyes shinned in determination. I growled in irritation. There was no way I could beat him with a tree branch when he has a real weapon . . . and he knew it. So I tossed it aside and took a defensive stance. Now he raised a brow and watched in curiosity.

"You probably had a better chance with the twig. Then again, NOBODY CAN'T DEFEAT THE AMAZING BLACKSTAR! YAHOOO!" He jumped in the air, almost like a cheer. Overly arrogant jerk.

"Hey everyone! Black Star is having another fight!" Someone shouted off the side. I could feel many souls coming our way, but I didn't care. I kept watching him, waiting. There was whispering as he did another flash step. His soul was circling really fast until he came at me from the left. He was using his weapon in his right to attack. I easily grabbed it, kicking him in the gut right as I let go. He flew back a bit before flipping in the air to land back on his feet. His eyes were wide as everyone else kept quiet.

Then there was three souls coming up on me really fast. Two of them disappeared, probably turning into weapons. The one souls sent out a wave, I knew he was going to attack really soon. I watched Black Star intensively. He was trying to hide an incoming grin but he wasn't really doing too well. The soul behind me jumped in the air as I heard two guns being cocked into place. Crap. Being quick on my feet, I cart wheeled out of the way has he kept shooting at me. Soon as he stopped, I did as well. A black haired kid with three white strips on the left side of his head stood with Black Star. The rings of Shinigami. Crap. I'm in deep trouble.

"*Gasp* Kidd joined Black Star! This girl must have made them mad somehow! She's a dead man walking!" Some girl exclaimed. So, his name is Kidd. He's tied up with Black Star for first place.

"Well, she's already did the impossible. She actually made a hit on Black Star! And she has NO weapon!" A dude pointed out. My range of vision always remains on one or the other. I saw the both of them whispering to each other. Black Star was probably telling some pointers and my style of attack. Kidd probably was coming up with a plan of attack since it wasn't Black Star's style.

"First one to draw blood first loses!" Sid hollered. I could feel him giving me a knowing look. I felt his soul's wavelength . . . He wants me to give up, like everyone else. Everyone else but one was giving me pity. That one though, was covered in interest. . . Weird. Anyways, I'm stuck in a bad situation. I can't use _that_. But I can't shed blood either. They would get suspicious of me and Stein would end up trying to dissect me. I clicked my tongue while sending a 'No way in hell' wavelength back to Sid. I heard him sigh as Black Star disappeared. He was now hiding in a tree off to my right. I kept watching Kidd though. Apparently he was watching for any reactions because his eyes widen a bit. I heard something whistle through the air. I look to my right and saw a shuriken being thrown at me. I took a step back and watched Kidd again as the shuriken missed me. His eyes got bigger. I then saw a string in front of me. I glanced off to my left; I saw the shuriken coming back at me. I quickly ducked as it barely missed my head. Kidd had token that time to vanish as well. He was over by Black Star, cocking his pistols again.

Quickly doing back flips again, I missed being hit by, what looked like, soul bullets. In any other fight, I'd say that Kidd would be easier to take out but I knew better then to underestimate them. Everyone was watching us intensely and it was very annoying. I clicked my tongue, silently wishing they would all disappear. What sucks worse that both of them knows how to flash step and I don't. I might be able to keep up but I can't do it. For some reason, 'Circus' popped in my head. I couldn't help but smile and mouth the words.

"Whatcha' smiling at?!" I heard someone scream at me from behind. I knew it was Black Star. I swiftly cart wheeled onto my hands and spun to kick him as soon as he hit the ground. He flew back and hit a tree as I finished of with a front flip. I hid behind some trees as Kidd kept shooting at me.

"Just like a circus~~" I mouthed as I ducked as Black Star's kick hit the tree. The tree broke in half. I heard a ringing which caused Kidd, Black Star, and I to stop. We looked over to the source of the ringing to see Sid with one of the hand held mirrors. Death had called him. Even Black Star gave enough respect to keep silent. The music in my head was paused.

"Whatz up, whatz up, whatz up!" Death made his goofy greeting.

"Yes, Lord Death?" Sid answered.

"Maka, Kidd, and Black Star are all fighting right?" Crap. He sounds serious. Everyone else started to pale. "Kidd and Black Star are also using their weapons, am I correct?"

"Yes they are." Sid nodded his blue head.

"Well, I'd like to try something new. That is if you don't mind?" Death commented in his goofy voice again, causing everyone but me to sweat drop. I narrowed my eyes. I somehow know it has something to do with me, why else stop the fight. If he tries to send someone in to substitute me . . . Well, let's just say it's not happening.

"I would like Soul Eater to be Maka's Partner for the rest of the fight." He stated like it was nothing. What the heck is he thinking?! I'm not compatible with anyone! And he knows that! I narrowed my eyes more. I don't know what's going on but I know he's up to something. And I'm going to find out what. I felt a wavelength roar out in shock. I looked over to it to only see the albino boy in class that could never get a partner. He was like me, never compatible with anyone. We looked at each other wearily. Ehh, what the heck . . . might as well have some fun with it. I smirked at him and stretched my hand out towards him.

"Let's win this!" I proclaimed with determination burn through me. He coolly walked up to me and smirked. He grabbed my hand and turned into a scythe. I heard something click from the back of my head. I spun him around with great ease. Then I rested him on my shoulders. I couldn't help but grin. I stood with confidence that I knew showed on my face.

"Bring it" I challenged. The power that, 'what's his name? Soul?' gave was amazing. Kidd and Black Star were now looking at us wearily. I wonder if they know about the power that Soul holds.

"This is going to be fun~." I could hear him state in pure excitement. I started shaking in excitement. All I could do was nod my head. When our wavelengths connected, I felt… understood. Like, we've known each other for years and know each others problems. I also felt relief as if knowing that we now had someone that could understand the other. To me, it was bliss. That is what made me so excited. If this was a full on battle I'd be skeptical but since this was a first blood battle. I had absolute faith we would win. Black Star disappeared causing the music in my head to start up again.

"There's only two types of guys out there~" I mouthed. Black Star appeared next to me as Kidd brought up his pistols. I used the blunt end of the scythe and hit him hard on the stomach, making sure he'd fly off far. I quickly brought Soul in front of me and spun him extremely fast. It blocked all the bullets Kidd fired. He slightly hesitated. I used that opening and dashed up to him. I swung Soul at his face, knowing he'd dodge it. I only got the right side of his bangs cut. I felt Black Star's soul behind me. So I swung Soul around my body. Black Star blocked it but I nicked his arm a bit, causing him to bleed.

"When I put on a show~" I continued to mouth with deep breath as I smirked. Yes, I was actually out of breath. I saw Soul's reflection in the blade. He was smirking as well.

"Soul and Maka win!" Sid declared. Everyone gasp in pure shock. "And as congratulations, you have the rest of the day off from school after you go see Lord Death."

"Cool~." He purred. I turned and saw two blonde girls kneeling down by Kidd who was unconscious with a lot of blood coming out of his nose. I giggled at the sight. He really did look stupid. Soul transformed back into his human form and started talking to Black Star. I think he was mad that he lost but I didn't care. I had a lot of fun. It was the most freedom I felt in a long time. I walked over to my belongings and picked them up. I was still weary since that was the first time of using someone else as a weapon. I turned around to face all five of them wit a bright smile on my face.

"That was an amazing fight." I made a respectful bow. "I really do hope we can do that again soon!" I turned away without waiting for a response and walked away. I even had a bit of bounce added to my strides. The adrenaline was still flowing through my vines.

"All eyes on me

In the center of the ring

Just like a circus  
when I crack that whip,

Everybody gon' trip

Just like a circus.  
Don't stand there watching me,

Follow me,

Show me what you can do.  
Everybody let go,

We can make a dance floor

Just like a circus

Ahhhhha~~" I mouthed the rest of the song with the exact timing in my head. I heard footsteps catching up to me. It felt like Soul's soul. Ok, that sounds weird. . . Oh well. Anyways, he easily caught up to me and continued to walk beside me.

"You walk fast for a girl." He randomly commented. I looked at him with a raised brow. He just coolly shrugged and stares ahead. I rolled my eyes before watching a head of me. Then I felt Black Star and someone else following us. It was probably his partner.

"I'll just take it as a compliment." I stated. "Oh and your friend is following us, probably for blackmail." I whispered the last part to only he could hear me. He looked at me with a raise brow. I mouthed 'Black Star' causing him to sweat drop. He stopped and sighed. I had a couple of steps ahead of him but I still stopped to be polite.

"'Star! You can come out now!" Soul hollered

"Awww!" Black Star whined as he and a tall Japanese girl appeared before us. "I was hoping to see you con-!" He complained before Soul hit him on top of his head. I watched in amusement. The girl walked up to me with grace.

"Hello! My name is Tsubaki. I hope we can become great friends. Please take care of me." She greeted in happiness before doing a traditional bow.

"Maka." I bowed in return. "And I have a feeling your going to be the taking care of me." I joked a bit. I held out my fist, I never like hand shakes for a couple of reasons. She connects her fist with mine to complete our greeting. She turned her head to the arguing boys, well mainly Black Star. Her soul was emitting the same wavelength as when their souls were connected. "Admiration." I stated loud enough for her to hear. She now gave her full attention to me.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she innocently tilted her head. I turned my head to the boys.

"It's the reason you two are compatible. The same goes for Kidd and his partners. You though, you wish you were as ongoing as he is. To have the same courage he has. You're hoping that being around him will have some affect on you. He is the same way. He hopes that being around you will help him get him to where he wants to go. So in a way you too depend on each other. . . Well that's what I got when I saw your souls when we were fighting." I started scratching the back of my head in embarrassment. It was the longest I've ever talked to anyone besides Blair. The bandage around my chest was starting to hurt me at this point. The fight we had earlier didn't help at all. I was still slightly out of breath and I had to talk like an idiot. Great.

"That's how…" She gasped. I turned to look at her now. Her hand was over her mouth as if it would prevent her from screaming. I really didn't know what she was talking about, so I tilted my head a bit. "That's how you could always tell where Black Star was." She said loud enough to catch the boy's attention.

"Yeah. . . Can't you all do that?" I asked. I figured everyone could do it.

"No!" She accidently screamed. "Only extremely skilled fighters can do it!" I could now feel three others coming this way. This time I knew it was Kidd and his partners. "The question is, how can you do it?!" She was now freaking out. I blink in confusion. Why was she freaking out? It's only Soul Sight. Nothing special. I blinked a couple more times before tilting my head a bit.

"Born with it." I stated bluntly. Her eyes went wide. "Also Kidd and the others are coming this way." They all straightened and looked around. I refrained from rolling my eyes and looked in the direction we came from. Not much later, Kidd was being carried by his partners. I could feel the other staring at me. Things just now got awkward.

"Hey guys! What's up?" The one with long blonde hair greeted. The one with short hair was singing some weird song.

"Maka has that thing where you could see souls!" Black Star shouted like I won the lottery. The short haired blonde stopped singing as they both turned their attention to me. I hate being interrogated. I don't care about being the center of attention unless I'm talking. It makes me feel vulnerable and I hate that. The long haired blondie smirked at me.

"Oh really~." She purred at a challenge. "You have Soul Sight, like Kidd. How far from home can you go?"

"Over the Atlantic; Italy. Over the Pacific; Iraq." I answered honestly. "If you don't believe me, you can ask Stein or Death." Now they were all staring at me wide eyed. All but Soul that is. He, being the 'cool guy', was smirking with what seemed like pride.

"Okay. Kilik is on a mission with thunder and fire. Where is he at?" She challenged. I knew who they were, Thank Death, since we were partnered up a couple of times on missions. I closed my eyes and reached a meditative state. Automatically, I knew he wasn't in this country. Going south was easier, so I quickly searched Mexico, Cuba, Colombia, Peru, Brazil, and some others. I noticed he was in Uruguay fighting a couple of Kishins.

"Tacuarembó, Uruguay. I can write it down for you if you like." I could literally feel Soul Pride sky rocket. Everyone else's jaw fell to the floor.

"Patti" She turned to her sister, I guess they're sisters. The short haired blondie, Patti, turned to her sister.

"Yes Liz?" She said in almost totally oblivion.

"We're going to go see Lord Death after we take kid to the nurses' office." She commanded.

"Okay~!" she was now acting like a 4 year old again.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! How come you and Kidd have this Soul Sight thing and I don't!" Black Star complained. I turned to him and stared him straight in the eyes so he knew I wasn't lying.

"That's because you have a different gift then Kidd and me. If you use it right, you can become very powerful. You have your clan to thank for that. Sid can explain your gift to you better then I could. You should go talk to him." I explain dumb enough, hopefully, for him to understand. He looked at me in awe for a moment. I really wanted to hide behind Tsubaki right now.

"Ha! I knew I was more powerful then you! What happened back there was pure luck! There is no way a flat chest like you could beat me!" He was boasting now. Why does everyone judge me because of my chest?! Fake or not, you shouldn't judge a person because of that! I felt a vein pop in my head.

"Makaaaaa~" They all stopped and stared at me. "CHOP!" I slammed a book down on his head. . . Hard. There is now a perfect dent on his head with blood coming out as he laid face first on the ground. Soul was on the ground too but he was laughing at Black Star. Not as bad as Patti but till. I was still slightly bit annoyed so I walked off to Death's office.

"I'll Maka-Chop his arrogant a** down to the pits of hell and shove Sid and Stein in his a**. Then again, he might not even feel it since his ego is so _freaking big!_" I grumbled under my breath the entire way.

"Maka-chan~. You do understand why I want you to have a partner though, right?" Death asked in his goofy voice. I knew he was serious though, especially since he skipped his stupid greeting. My papa was standing next to him with all seriousness. It was kind of weird on my part. I used soul sight to make sure no one could hear me.

"I still don't see why. I'm both Meister _and_ weapon." I crossed my arms across my chest. "I can take care of myself. And you can just force a partnership, it won't work either way."

"True, true. But you and Soul worked so well together. If you too _did _have a partnership, once you grow a bit. You two would become the best weapon and meister in history~." I have a feeling he's over exaggerating it a bit. "Besides you two 'clicked' right away and y'all have never spoken to each other before. It's like a match made by the Gods. You both also have hidden powers." He does have a point. . .

"Wait! What was _Soul_ doing with my precious Maka?!" He spat his name out in disgust. He has no room to talk. "If he does anything bad-!"

"Spirit" Death called.

"I swear, I'll tare him apart! He has no right to-!"

"Spirit!"

"If he wants to get to my baby girl-!" A vein popped out on both mine and Death's head.

"SPIRIT!"

"No! I deny this partnership! I'm not allowing it!" I heard something snap in the back of my head.

"Reaper CHOP! "

"Maka CHOP!" Death's giant hand and an extremely large book slammed down on his head. His head went inside of his body and body was spilling all over the place. Since his soul didn't disappear, he didn't die.

"Sigh. . . I see your point. But you also understand my point of not wanting a partner. . . What if she comes back?! It'll be my fault!" Tears were now threatening to pour down my face. I heard the door opening behind me. I quickly blinked the tears away.

"But if you don't move forward from this. . . You'll go mad." He whispered. You could hear the sadness and the worry in his voice.

"Not until I kill her" I whispered back, keeping my eyes on the ground. I could feel their gaze on me. I heard the foot step coming closer and stopping beside me. They now moved their gaze off me to somewhere else.

"What happened to Death Scythe?" A deep husky voice asked. I looked over to Papa before looking over to Soul.

"He was getting on our nerves." Death replied. His tone was between serious and goofiness. I rolled my eyes at the comment.

"Well that's an understatement." I commented before turning my gazing to the opposite direction of Soul; mainly watching the magical moving walls. I could hear Soul take a couple steps away from me and Lord Death.

"Anyways. . . Soul?" Soul grunted in response. Death started explaining to Soul, what he explained to me but more directed to the both of us. I was thankful Death didn't explain my situation.

"Shouldn't it be up to us to decide, not you?" Soul questioned with a bit of a growl in his tone. I guess we did understand each other. I heard Death sigh as he slouched a bit.

"And here I thought you could convince Maka for me but you end up making the same response as her." Death grumbled under his breath. I glared at Death while I felt Soul watching me. Death suddenly straightens up, causing me to jump in shock, and pointed upward. Soul removed his gaze from me and unto Death. "I'll give you two a month to think it over." What?! "Soul, you shall move in with Maka since you only have a one bedroom apartment. Unless you too want to share the same bed." His voice dragged off at the end. I growled at him. No, it wasn't about the bed thing. They were trying to take control over my life again!

"Don't worry tiny tits; I don't want to share a bed with you either." Soul commented as if he was offended.

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Alright, then it's decided. You shall stay at Maka's place." Death continued on as if Soul wasn't lying in a pool of his own blood. I continued to glare at Death. "Soul; be ready to move in a week's time. Maka, I'll dismiss you from school during that time. I want you back by a week's time though." I started grumbling again. I could see an exclamation point pop out of his head. "Huh?" He looked down and saw Soul. "What happened here?" I face palmed. My hand slid down my face as I groaned.

"Thanks for the week off. You know where I'll be heading?" I looked up at him to see him nod. "I go explain things to Blair before heading off." I proclaimed as Soul was now getting off the ground. Death better be happy that I'm not aloud to hit him, causing he wouldn't only be beaten but also shove in Black Star's a** along with Sid and Stein. I was opening the door, debating rather I should slam it shut or not.

"Maka! Wait up!" I heard Soul running towards me. I inwardly sighed and fixed my mask up. Darn, here I thought I'd have some free time. Being the goody girl I'm suppose to be, I stood there waiting for him. Soon as he catches up to me, we started down the hallway. We continued walking in silences for quiet a while.

"Do you really **not** want a partner?" This threw me off guard a bit. I stopped and stared at him. I heard the pain in his voice that he tried to hide.

"What? Because I growled whenever he brought up us staying together?" His stare on me intensified. That was a yup. "It's not you or anything, I promise." I was staring off to the side a bit. There was no sense in lying about this. "I'm just tired of them trying to control my life." My eyes tried to water up again but I blinked them back before they could do anything. I started on my way again but this time more slowly. I was remembering why this all started.

"That's why, huh?" Soul said, gaining my attention once again. It sounded more like he was talking to himself now. "That's way when our souls connected, I felt understood." I could hear happiness but if you listened close enough you could hear dread. He was staring at the wall close to where I was originally standing at.

"You too, huh?" He looked at me this time. I put up a fake smile that everyone believes. Honestly, I feel fear. If anything happened to him or anyone else, it'd be my fault. I would never forgive myself. I swallowed the lump in my throat and kept up the façade. I made my mask a little brighter, hopefully making him happier. "Maybe we could be partners." My voice softened more towards the end before I turned to officially leave. I felt Liz's and Patti's soul next to Soul's. . . Man, that's going to take some time to get use too. I couldn't help but have a real soft smile on my face. I knew he wasn't alone.

I made it back to my apartment a got the essentials. As I was getting enough water to last me the week, Blair came through the window in her cat form.

"Where are you going-nya?" She asked as get transformed back into her human form. I told her everything. Her eyes softened as she came over and held me. She was like a big sister to me, even though I was the one who took care of her. Some tears slipped by causing her to hold me tighter. "Shhh~~. Everything will be alright. I'm here with you this time. I'll make sure nothing happens this time." She sung. I pulled back and roughly wiped the rest of the tears away. I nodded my head to let her know I'll be alright.

"Thank you." I gave a real smile this time. She was the only one that has ever cared since. . . I took a deep breath and push the rest of the emotions aside. My mask was back up again. "There should be enough fish and milk in the fridge to last you the week; if not I put extra money under my mattress. When I come back, I want this apartment in the same condition as when I left it." I instructed. She gave a mocking salute. "And no bringing friends over either!" She started pouting, knowing I'd be watching her. I hugged her again with a small smile on my face.

"Take care and stay safe-nya."

"I will. See you in a week!" I shouted as I went out the door. I hummed a song as I made my way out to the gates. Even though Blair knew me better then anyone else . . . she still barely knows me.

Even now, I still hide behind these walls. Behind this mask I hide. . . Too scared to show them who _I _am. I wonder if I'll be brave enough to show them . . . the soul behind these walls. . .


	2. Gaining Patti's Trust

I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER!

Sorry if this ain't as good as the last chapter :/

* * *

Making more sketches in my sketch book as Stein was dissecting another poor endangered animal, I felt content. I could forget all my worries of life and stress from work. Almost like the world settles down and no harm could be done anywhere. I believe it was better than world peace. Especially since I found a way to release my unlimited amount of creativity.

"Maka! *insert a hard scientific question here*" Stein questioned me. I didn't really care. Everything seemed like common sense to me since I read all the time. I memorized the text book at the beginning of the year too.

"*insert the answer here*" I answered as I continued drawing. I didn't care who they were, they weren't stopping me from drawing.

"Smarta**" someone whispered

"Ugly freak"

"Flat chest"

"I wouldn't be calling her names. She did win against Black Star and Kidd!" All the name calling never bothered me. It didn't even faze me. Not even the bickering about the fight last week. I heard soft snoring beside me, interrupting me from my thoughts. I look over to my right and see an albino boy wearing a sweat band, an yellow and black jacket, and maroon jeans. He also had a bit of drool going down his cheek. I even noticed that his teeth were sharp; sharp almost like a sharks'. Somehow I think it suited him. Everyone knew him as Soul Eater, my temporary weapon. . . I decided to look farther and look at his soul. His soul was my favorite color, light blue, and it showed mischief and… coolness? I guess that's what it is. It was hard to tell. He was the person who was watching me before that jerk interrupted. For some reason, that made me feel….. Weird. I then noticed I was starring so I turned back to my sketching and ignored everything for the rest of class.

The bell rung, signaling time for us to go to lunch, I quickly grabbed my belongings and started my way to the door. I didn't know why but I looked back to Soul form earlier. He was surrounded with friends, the ones that always try to include me for some odd reason. What got me though was that he was watching me. I decided to ignore it and continued my way through the hallways. I found my way to the mission board. I hesitantly stopped at my tracks. I do believe that I paid for everything a couple days ago, so I don't need to go on a mission.

"What are you doing, Maka?" I heard a soft gentle voice behind me. Swiftly spinning on my feet, ready to attack if need be, I was Tsubaki standing a few yards away calmly.

I stood straight with my head held high.

"I was on my way to train a bit." I replied. She just tilted her head to the side a bit in confusion.

"Weren't you just looking at the mission board though?"

"Yeah….." This conversation was going no where fast.

"Don't you need a partner to go on a mission?"

"If you mean 'are we required to have one,' then yes. But I don't think you _need_ to have a partner though." I could almost see the question mark popped out her head. I sighed and started pretending to think. I was always good at faking, even when it comes to my tiny chest. "I think they only require us to have a partner is because it's safer. It makes it a higher possibility from everyone to come back especially since there are only a few of us. But that doesn't means it's impossible to do mission alone."

"Then why don't you get a partner? I know that Soul is your partner for now but you two haven't rained together at all. So I highly doubt you'd take him with you." I stared straight in her eyes. All that was there was curiousness. Pure curiosity. I could tell people were walking up to her but I didn't care. Apparently neither did she. I tuned around and started leaving.

"Why would someone want to partner up with me anyways." I laughed softly but sadly. I had a feeling that she heard me. I didn't care though. My mind was filled with cobwebs of memories as I made my way to the balcony mid way up the building. There was no windows pass the balcony. I stared at the every tip of one of the tower, debating how to get there. I shrugged and climbed, without using my feet, all the way up. Man, a good exercise really does help you forget things.

The view up here was amazing! If I had to have one reason to believe in god, which I don't, this would be it. It was soooo much better than the cliff! Now, all I need is some pasta and it'd be perfect. Scratch that, Pasta makes everything perfect! I LOVE PASTA!

I mentally slapped myself and shoved my childish self in a corner and locked her in a cell. If I started acting sugar high for no reason, they'd all think I've gone mad. . . Well that's a possibility but they would mean it the wrong way. I mentally slapped myself a few more times. I NEED TO TRAIN DARN IT! Remember, no body knows you anymore!

Okay! Sugar high over! . . . Maybe. . . SLAP! Okay! Train! Train. Train… Okay~. I calmed my heart down so I could meditate more properly. No I'm NOT Bipolar! I just had Ice cream for breakfast! DON'T JUDGE ME! Anyways… I closed my eyes as the view around me rushed passed me as if I was in a race car…. Nahh. Motorcycles are waaaaay better. Not the point, anyways. . .

I was naming off each country I went through while mentally keeping count of all the souls I could see.

"England" 4.3 million people **(A.N. I'm GUESSING! And this is not the population for the country only. It's the population altogether + America's+ the ones before it too!)**

"Swedish" 4.6 million people

"Hungry" 4.7 million people

"Italy" 5.1 million people

"Focus . . . *deep breath*" I slowly made my way through Greece, maybe taking me 5 minutes. Darn it! I hate how slow this is taking! Sigh… Practice makes perfect. I rolled my shoulders and relaxed.

"Greece." 5.4 million People. My legs were shaking a bit from over using my soul energy.

"Europe and America." About 1 billion people. I smirked at my achievement but I wasn't done.

~.:{ Training is boring~~ TIME SKIP xD}:.~

"Makaaaaa!" Oh God, no…. "Get down from there you'll get hurt!" I refused to open my eyes. If he wants to start acting like a father now from guilt, he came too late. Great, there went my focus. I might as well watch it fly off to be eaten by the sun. "Are you scared?!" Now I glared at him. "Wait, I save you!" Great now Soul and the others are out. Forget the freaking mask, my own father just called me a coward. There was absolutely no way I was going to let him 'save' me. I growled before I started sliding down the roof towards the balcony. I landed perfectly on the rail of the balcony as the feeling of rage somehow went into an ease. Don't get me wrong, it was still there. . . Just not as bad.

I jumped down unto the balcony and sat against the wall. Why are they trying to gain my trust? What did I do to gain their interest? Did I really look that bitter? Did I look desperate or something? My chest felt hit with a sledge hammer, knocking the wind right out of me. I coughed into my hand a few times until I knew I could breathe properly again. I looked into my hand and saw blood. Not just blood. My Black Blood…. CRAP! They're just right down the hall too!

"Maka! Are you alright?!" I heard one of the girls yell. They're not here yet and I'm already getting a headache. And if papa is with them, they all are getting Maka chopped. I quickly wiped the blood on my skirt, hoping they won't notice.

"Is everything alright? No medical attention?" Tsubaki asked as she skidded to my side. Great. 'Show me How You Burlesque' was playing in my head now. Actually, it made this a lot funnier. I kept my mask up and just played along with it.

"I'm fine. Why are you all acting like this?" I tried to keep Tsubaki from examining me.

"Do you NOT see yourself?! You look like you belong in a coffin!"

"Thanks Soul. Very appreciative." I coated in sarcasm. He vividly rolled his eyes.

"At least tell your God why you look dead." This time I rolled my eyes.

"Let's see. Lack of sleep for a week and a deprived amount of soul energy, I must look beautiful." I was still very sarcastic.

"No you don't."

"Far from it." Patti and Black Star blunted stated. Liz and Tsubaki hit them on the head and started lecturing them. I smiled and laughed a bit. They sure acted like _her_. I saw Kidd and Soul smile beside me.

"So why did you all come looking for me?" They all stared at me in shock and in caution. I shrugged at them and got out my sketch book.

"Whatcha doin'~?" Patti looked over my shoulder.

"Waiting for an answer" Her eyes grew wide before she suddenly started jumping up and down.

"You can draw~ You can draw~ You can draw~!" Great, she's cheering. Immediately she was in my face. "Can you draw me a giraffe?" I simply nodded my head. She sat down next to me and laid her head on my shoulder to watch me draw. They all looked at me and Patti in amusement. I decided it was stupid and continued on like I didn't notice anything. Soul sat on the other side of me while starting a conversation with Kidd and Black Star. Now they all were conversing besides Patti and me.

"Patti, why do you like Giraffes?" I asked. Her eyes clouded over but it left as quickly as it came.

"Because they're really big and pretty!" I now understood. Her soul shrunk a bit and tried to hide. That question alone made her sad. The Giraffe itself is symbolic. If Patti is a giraffe, she feels the need to be free but with a lion around every corner, it became survival of the fittest. This is her cooping. I just put a smile on my face.

"They are pretty." The others had questions marks popping out of their heads but we ignored them. The bell rang making most of them jump, mainly the girls and Black Star. "I'll give it to you after school, Okay Patti?"

"Okay~!" She jumped up as I gathered the rest of my things. They all waited for me after heading off. I still don't understand why they're doing this. It's awkward, sad but fulfilling all at the same time. It was weird . . . and it scared me too.

~.: {To the end of school! Just because classes suck!}:.~

"Hey! Maka-chan~! Is my giraffe finished?!" She danced over to my seat before standing confidently in front of me. I shyly handed her the picture, hopefully later she'll get the message. "It's ME! I'm riding a giraffe!" She cheered before engulfing me in a hug. Well this is awkward. This was the first person besides _her_ to give me a hug. "Thank you!" She jumped jump and raced over to her sister to show her the picture I drew her. I was now thankful for all those art classes. I turned and looked at Soul.

"Well, I'm heading home first to make sure Blair didn't burn the house. Oh and watch out, she's very flirty and she's a cat. Don't mistake her for a witch." And with that I walked out.

~.: {With Patti, 3 hours after school}:.~

Patti sat there staring at the drawing Maka gave her. The lines were super tiny but since she was a gun for a weapon, she had better eyesight than others. The lines were actually words. Maka left her a message right in plain sight but no one questioned it. She didn't at first either. Not until she got home and went to her room and actually _looked_ at it. Patti read it over and over again.

'_I don't know your past nor do I need to know. You need to let it all go though. You try your best to prove to your sister that you're fine so you act the way you do. She's your sister though; she's going to act like that either way. I know you're trying to help her to let go but your only hurting yourself. You can't help her if you are suffering yourself. I know I don't have the right to tell you this. I feel you needed someone to tell you. Even if you do something stupid, arrogant, or selfish as letting go; they're still going to except you. Liz, Kidd, Tsubaki, Black Star, Soul… You guys are like a small true family. They're not going to abandon you. They love you for who you are. I understand if you don't want to seem weak or vulnerable in front of them. So I'll be at the Cliff that over sees the city. I may not be as close to you as the others but I won't judge. I won't tell. I'll listen. I'll be there for you. It's up to you if you decide to talk or not. I'm not going to force you. You don't have to talk. You can come even if you just need someone by your side or a shoulder to cry on. I'll be waiting. Maka'_

She swallowed the lump in her throat and pushed back the tears. The conversation with Tsubaki finally made sense to her. Maka was really like a mother. She sees things that not even your brother or your sister can see. She doesn't even judge you for it. This made Patti scared though. Her real mother abandoned her though. She doesn't know if she could trust Maka. She wanted to go though, she wanted to be free. She wanted to become like a giraffe. She wanted to have a mother even if it's not biological. She wanted to have a family.

So she got off her bed and exited out of Kidd's mansion without anyone seeing her.

~.:{ To Maka}:.~

I'm freaking TIRED! Ugh! Pushing down the urge to bang my head on a tree, I sat on the stone wall and waited. I knew Patti was on her way and that made me happy. I could help her move forward… I can help her avoid becoming me. That in itself put a small smile on my face. I turned to face the forest to wait more politely like the person I'm suppose to be me would.

Footsteps could be heard soon enough and they were coming fast. Not long after Patti could be seen running like her life depended on it. She stopped about two meters away, hands on her knees, breathing hard. Her eyes were red but they dimmed in sorrow and plea. She was scare, sad, but she knew there was still hope.

"How do I know I can trust you?" You could hear perfectly she was on the brink of crying. I gave a warm comforting smile like _she_ use to give me. Tears finally left Patti's eyes.

"Because I don't want you to become me… I pinky promise I won't leave you." I held my pinky for her.

"So I won't become like you? What do you understand?! My mother left me and Sis out in the streets! She abandoned us like we were a waste of her time! How can you understand that!" There was no anger in her voice. Just a scared little girl. I looked up to the sky as my mind went back to my childhood.

"My mom and dad were always fighting. . . They completely forgotten I even existed. . . I tried everything to gain their attention, good or bad. . . So I went away for a year. . ." Tears were falling down my face now as I looked back at Patti. She looked at me in shock. "When I came back they just used me to try and get the others affection. The never cared that I left. They never asked how I felt or told me that they loved me. Soon after my mother left, Papa left to get drunk and continued being a whore. So I moved, and I've been alone since. I might not have had to fight in the streets but I understand not feeling the love of a family. So, I'm-." Patti ran and tackled me into a hug. She hid her face in my chest as she started full on cried. I didn't think she notice that my chest was any bigger then it should which was a relief to me. I was also happy that she didn't even notice that I didn't tell her the whole story. This was hardly a summary. I comfortingly placed my left hand between her shoulder blades as I stroked her hair with the other. I hummed the same soothing words that _she_ used on me.

She calmed down a bit and turned her head to the side. "Could you sing a song for me….Like a real mama would?" She looked up at me with sad eyes and held me tighter. I gave another soft smile and nodded a bit.

"As long as you promise not to tell anyone that I can sing~" She laughed a bit before agreeing.

"7:42 in the morning

8 seconds before it all sinks~ in  
Put your best face on for the world  
Fake another smile and just pretend~  
But you're just puttin' off~ the pain~  
Nothing's ever really gonna~ change~

So let it hurt~, let it bleed~  
Let it take you right down to your knees~  
Let it burn~ to the worst degree~  
May not be what you want, but it's what you need  
Sometimes the only way~ around it~  
Is to let love do it's work~  
And let it hurt~  
Yeah, let it hurt~

3:28 in the morning~  
Countin' up the spaces between the rain~  
You're gettin' used to the rocks at the bottom  
Your heart goes numb, but the lonely stays the same~  
And that's the price you're bound~ to pay~  
And there's really nothing anyone~ can say~  
Oh, there's only just one way~~

So let it hurt~, let it bleed~  
Let it take you right down to your knees~  
Let it burn~ to the worst degree~  
May not be what you want, but it's what you need  
Sometimes the only way around~ it  
Is to let love do it's work~  
And let it hurt  
Yeah, let it hurt~

You might just find your better for~ it

When you let go and you learn~

To let it hurt~, Let it bleed~

Let it take you right down to your knees~

Oh~~~~~…..

Sometimes the only~ way around~ it

Is to let love do it's work ~

So go on

Oh, Let it hurt~

7: 42 in the morning

8 seconds before it all sinks in~…."

"You have a pretty voice Mama." I laughed softly making her look at me. "It's alright if I call you that….right?" I nodded my head.

"I'd be honored to be your mother" She was crying again so I sung the chorus over again.

"How about we go get you some ice cream before we go home? My treat?" Her eyes immediately glimmered in excitement. She soon turned back to her old self. At the ice cream shop, she got two caramel tapiocas while I just got a small bowl of cookie dough ice cream. She told me stories still being her old self. On the way home, she got too tired to walk so I gave her a piggy back ride. I then noticed that the Liz, Kidd, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Soul were all at the same place. Kidd's mansion.

I opened the door and immediately put my finger to my mouth, telling them to be quite. Liz instantly ran to me while the others smiled. Tsubaki had that knowing smile.

"Mama…" Patti clung tighter to me. I quietly laughed at the others shocked face; all except Tsubaki that is. Liz on the other hand looked like she was smacked in the face.

"Where's her room?" I whispered. Tsubaki and Liz lead the way. They gently laid Patti in her bed as I release her grip from me. Soon as Tsubaki and I were at the door, I told them both good night as Liz changed Patti in her pj's. Liz nodded as we closed the door and left.

"You really are like a mother huh?" I couldn't help but smile. It was like I was having the family I always wanted, just without the *cough* work. *cough* I nodded my head before yawning. Tsubaki giggled a bit before looking forward again. "You liked being called mom by someone around your age?"

"I always wanted a family. I just didn't think I'd get it this way." I admitted embarrassingly. Tsubaki's smile just grew.

"Your nothing like everyone thought you were."

"For better or for worse?"

"Everyone thought you were just some antisocial nerd that gets nasty with the teachers." WHAT?!

"EWW! Who said that! I'll kick their a-!" I was completely freaking out

"Calm down Maka-chan!"

"That's like saying I'm like Ox!" Yeop. I was completely freaking out. We were at the living room again and everyone was looking at us weird. Tsubaki immediately busted out laughing. "It's not funny!" Fake tears were streaming down my face now as I pouted. All it did was making her laugh harder. She actually fell to the floor. I just stuck my tongue out at her and made my way to a chair. I'm exhausted! Soul walked out and stood in front of me. I half heartedly glared at him. I was still annoyed.

"Ready to go home?"

"As long as I can go to sleep." I commented before yawning. He chuckled a bit. All I did was stuck my tongue out at him. He brought his face right in front of mine and smirked.

"You're not going to Maka Chop me if I picked you up, right?" I could tell there was a hiding intention behind that question but I was too tired to care.

"Too tired." My vision was starting to blur. A look glimmer in Soul's eyes but like I said I didn't care. I quickly looked over to the others and they all had _that_ knowing smile on their face, even Black Star. It didn't matter though. As soon as my head hit his chest, I blacked out.

Even now, I still hide behind these walls. Behind this mask I hide. . . Too scared to show them who _I _am. I wonder if I'll be brave enough to show them . . . the soul behind these walls. . .


	3. Kidd's and Black Star's trust

I DON'T OWN SOULEATER OR THE MUSIC! Sorry if the beginning is boring too! :/

* * *

I blinked my eyes open to feel at complete bliss. I was in my bed looking at the door; how I got here I have no idea. Soft snoring could be heard down the hall, somehow making this moment even more content. A smile appeared on my face as I finally decided to get out of bed. I knew it was a couple more hours till we had to get ready for school, since I always woke up at this time.

Making sure I didn't knock Blair off the bed, I exited out of my room. I looked around to see if Soul made any changes, not that I'd mind. I have no sense for fashion, I blamed_ her _for it. Apparently Soul didn't make any all except for adding a few things. I notice a gramophone and some records in the living room. I hope to god or Death or whomever that he didn't like the rich folk's music. Looking through it I noticed a lot of jazz. He likes classics…. Classics= sleepy time for me. They were just too soothing. I need something with a bit more beat. Then there was one in the very back that was different then all the rest. It didn't have the genre on it and I didn't recognize the band. So I put everything away and got into one of mine since they all had a fast beat.

Back in the Kitchen, I started the coffee, eggs, bacon, and grilled cheese. Moving around, flipping things here and there, doing fancy cooking moves to the beat. This is still the closest thing I'll get to dancing. When the song ended, I went right back to being 'normal'. I grabbed the coffee pot, bout to pour me some coffee.

"Wow." My heart stopped beating and I dropped the coffee pot. "I didn't know you had that in you." Soul was standing there in his glory, smirking at me. I wanted to cry.

"W-when did you get here?" Darn it! Stupid stutter! His smirk grew. Crap.

"About when the song started." Its official... my life is over. Where's my emo corner when I need it? I looked right in his eyes. Everything else just seemed to vanish and it was just me and him. What's going on? This is weird… I heard the bacon sizzle, waking me from… whatever the heck that was!? I turned away and returned to cooking. I could feel him still smirking at me. He was acting like he found out my secret. I glared at the food. "I won't tell anyone." This caught my attention. I turned around and crossed my arms.

"What's the catch?"

"We train." I blink. . . I blink a couple more times. . . Seriously?!

"Really, what's the catch?" He rolled his eyes.

"Did you ever stop to think that I actually WANTED to be your partner?" There was a crack in one of my walls now. I'd be shaking in fear if my mask wasn't up right now.

'Coward…' I heard it whisper in the back of my mind. Shut up. There's enough voice in here, I don't need another one.

"Why? We just meet. There is no trust. There isn't any type of bond here! What makes you think this would work?!" Thank death that my voice didn't crack. He just sighed and looks at the ground.

"We have to start somewhere…right?" He looked up at me in desperation. My chest was hurting now. I really hated this right now. "Your leg is blistering up." He commented in worry. I looked down to see that he was right. What the-?! …Coffee . . . Crap.

"It's alright, it doesn't hurt." I smiled a reassuring smile.

"How does that not hurt?! That's second degree burn?!" He was freaking out and it was highly amusing.

"I have a disease where I can't feel pain." I admitted. I didn't see any reason to lie about this. He just gave me an 'I-don't-believe-you' look. I rolled my eyes. "What do I have to do to prove it?"

"Hold your hand out." I did as I was told, with my palm facing up. He walked over and place bacon, fresh off the skillet, right into my hand. I didn't even flinch. I shrugged and started eating the bacon. Soul watched with wide eyes. When I finished the bacon, I walked over and place the rest of the food on a plate. I handed the plate to Soul.

"I'll bandage up the burns and go to the Library." I lied. Since everyone knows I'm a bookworm, it was believable. There was a pain look in his eyes. My chest was hurting again. I needed to get away. "Sorry about the coffee. I'll clean it up later." And I walked away.

After bandaging my new wounds and chest, I had on fresh clothes with my hair down. Mainly to relieve some tension off my head. I walked back out, fully knowing that Soul was watching me, I avoid any eye contact with him. He damaged one of my walls. He was the first . . . and he scares me. I slipped my shoes on and got to the door. I opened it wide open and just stood there. I need to make things right. I turned my head and looked at him.

"I'll consider your offer." With that, I quickly turned and left, knowing he was smiling at me. I ran as quickly as I could to the cliff. I didn't look at my surroundings; I needed to relieve some tension.

At the cliff, I used my soul sight to make sure everyone was out of ear shot. I sent a soul wavelength to the desert. This was my way of talking to her when I couldn't get to _her_. I stood on the stone wall and gathered all my emotions. Soon enough the words came to me.

~.:{skipping the song}:.~

Tears were falling freely now . "Why can't they understand?" I whispered.

"You never told." She whispered back through the wind.

"They could die…"

"You don't have enough faith."

"I can't do it. It'll be my fault if something happens to them. I can't let that happen. . . Not again."

"It was never your fault to begin with . . . I . . . We wanted to do this . . . Now we just want you to be happy . . . Free yourself . . . Keep your promise to Patti . . . And to the boys . . . We all have faith in you . . . All you need is faith in yourself." Her voice held that motherly tone. I was crying even harder now. "I also want to meet him." I was shocked a bit, I knew I shouldn't but I was. I sighed and brushed the hair out of my face.

"I'm too scared…What if they betray me? ..." I was always open to her. She's been my best friend since before I became this. She and the boys were my true family. Their fates changed because of me. . . Not for the better either. . . Yet they accepted it with open arms. I couldn't ask for a better family.

"You don't have to give them your trust immediately. They'll gain it over time. Just be patient." I just nodded and lost connection with her. I roughly wiped away the tears and got off the wall before anyone thought I was going to commit suicide.

Water gently started coming out of the ground off to my right. As soon as the puddle stopped growing, I walked over to the crystal clear water and put my hair up into the signature pigtails. I hate wearing these stupid pigtails but it goes with this stupid persona. Ughh… I nodded once to affirm that I was done. The water soft went back into the ground.

"Thanks….Dezato-nii" I smile gently and went off to school. I couldn't help but wonder what Soul and the others are doing. My chest started hurting again. I as truly terrified of hurting them…. Or them hurting me … I didn't deserve any of this… I didn't deserve having a partner. I didn't deserve having friends… Not until I kill her… Not until I kill that stupid witch.

"Hey Maka-chan~!" I looked down to my left and saw Blair in her cat form.

"Hello Blair." I greeted with false cheerfulness. Of course everyone always bought it.

"Dragon Lady came today. She said we need to pay up since you only paid for two weeks last time." I growled. "And we only have food for the both of us. We'll run out of food soon if Soul is going to stay. And I'm diffidently not sharing my fish." This time I sighed. I was sure Death wouldn't let me leave or take a mission now without Soul. There was no way I could black mail him either. Crap! "Do you want me to tag along to make sure everything goes well?"

"No. Everything should be fine. I'll even make sure it's not a mission that'll take days to complete either so you can go to work." I said as I continued walking through the city. Blair fixed her hat to how she liked it and started following me.

"Thanks Maka-chan. Well, someone is running this way, human anyways. Well, I'll leave you be. Oooooh~! I see a mouse! Sorry Maka. Feline instincts and what not." She got down to a pouncing stance and shot off. I stood there watching her chase off some poor rat through an alley. I gave off a silent prayer for her victim. She may not seem like it but she is evil when it comes to mice and anyone who touches her hat.

"Maka!" This time it was a dude yelling. It kind of sounded like Kidd. Yey me….. "I'm glad I caught up with you." He finally started walking next to me. He must not have run far since he wasn't anywhere near deep breathing. I put on another fake smile. If I keep this up I think my face might fall off.

"Why aren't you on your skate board?" That thing can fly. It is amazing!

"I kind of messed it up on the last mission." There was slight blush on his face. "So it's in the shop. Why are you on this side of town? I thought your apartment was on the other side?"

"I went to the library but it was closed, so I went for a walk." Another lie… I have a feeling this is going to be a long day. He just nodded his head.

"You know, Patti has been a lot happier since whatever you two did yesterday."

"That's good." I let my smile get bigger

"What did you two do anyways?"

"We went for ice cream and we talked." He gave me a skeptical look. "She got two caramel tapiocas and I got a small bowl of cookie dough. Ask her if you don't believe me." I simply shrugged.

"What did you two talk about?"

"What are you? Her father?"

"I'm her meister. I figured I have a right to know."

"Yea well, it's not my story to tell." I started walking faster now. Thank God we were just a few blocks away from school.

"Maka Wait!" I turned to se Kidd right in my face. I immediately took a couple steps away from him. I felt another soul coming at us. "One of your pigtails is asymmetrical." What the heck?!

"Maka, you might as well just let him and get it over with." Black Star stood there cool, calm, and collected. Not like Black Star at all. Kidd took this chance to fix my hair. "What did you say to Tsubaki that made her laugh that hard?" That explained everything. "I asked her but she said that it was your story to tell." I remembered what _she_ said to me earlier. I held down my blush and told them everything (Except bout the family part) from when I place Patti in her bed to when I sat in the chair. Thanks Death, Kidd was done before I told them what I said about Ox. They both were laughing on the ground, rolling in their laughter. I just pouted. Black Star jumped right up and threw an arm over my shoulders. He wiped away a couple of tears as Kidd symmetrically got up. "You're not as bad as I thought." That's when he decided to push is fist on the top of my head (I have no idea how it spell it) I just went along with it and laughed.

"Let's get going. School is going to start soon." Kidd stated with a smile on his face. Black Star finally let go of me. They both started walking a head of me. Black Star is acting weird. He hasn't said one word about being a god or whatever.

"So when are you going to tell them?"

"Tell your God what the heck you're talking about!" Yeop. He's back to normal.

"Tsubaki and Liz" They both light up like neon lights in Vegas. I inwardly laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell them." Kidd's face darkens a bit while Star just pouted. "Kidd what's wrong?" I tilted my head a bit. Man, this is annoying.

"It wouldn't matter anyways."

"Explain to your God!"

"She would like me anyways." He's an idiot. "There's no way she want to spend time with me… especially because of this stupid OCD problem." He crouched down to the ground and started mumbling bout garbage or something. Great. . . He's complaining like those dudes singing Sails. I inwardly rolled my eyes. Star and I turned to each other and held our fists up. Rock. Paper. Scissors. Shot! Yey! I won! Great, I can hear the music playing now…. with the clapping… Great... I was trying to avoid this.

'This is how I show my Love~.'

"Maka CHOP!" Kidd laid on the ground bleeding from his head. Star was laughing at Kidd.

'I blame it on my ADD, Baby~'

"But I'm a symmetry freak!" I sighed.

'This is how and angel cries~." I hope to dear god not. He is a complete mess.

"Dude, if your OCD mattered at all to her; don'tcha think she'd left you by now?" Holy Freaking Mother Of Cheese… Black Star just gave some good advice. Kidd and I just stared at him in shock. "What?! I was just trying to help!?"

'Sail' What the heck did that have to do with the song anyways?

"You just sounded smart." Kidd and I pointed out.

"Of course! BECAUSE I, THE GREAT BLACK STAR, IS GOING TO SURPASS THE GODS! THEREFORE I AM SMART!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

'Maybe I should cry of help~.'

"Help your God…" Dude… I think I hit him a bit too hard. All I could do was shake my shake in pity.

'Maybe I should kill myself~.'

"So I don't have to die?" This time it was Kidd. Now, I pity Liz and Patti.

"Nope. Who's going to make sure everything is symmetrical for Liz if you're gone?" He jumped up and did a symmetrical pose.

"Your right! I have to protect her and my sister from all the ugly asymmetrical garbage!" What?

"Sister?"

"Yeah, for now on you're our sister." I tilted my head.

"You should be happy! You're a sister of a God!"

'Lalalalala lalalalala oh' Stupid Brain! You ruined the moment! Either way I couldn't help but smile.

"Gladly. Hey, I'll race you two to school." And with that we made our way to school. . . Crap! I need to tell Soul about the mission! Darn it. . . Well… No one could be mad at the race, it was a three man tie.

"MAKA~CHAN~~~~!" And here comes Patti. I took a defensive stance so we would fall down the bazillions of stairs when she tackled me.

"Nice to see you too Patti-chan." I patted her back a couple of times before she let go of me. I could see Liz standing back glaring at me. Envy was still present in her eyes.

"Hey Maka!" Tsubaki greeted this time. "I was wondering, what do you usually do on Valentine's Day?" Blink….Blink blink….. Huh?!

"What's Valentine's day?" I tilted my head again. I'm going to end up with a kink in my neck. Sigh…. The girl's eyes went wide. The guys was pummeled to the ground as I was surrounded with girls shouting out what Valentine was all about.

"Valentine's Day is when you'll meet the love of your life." It already sounds gay. "And they buy you gifts like jewelry and chocolate. And take you out to dinner." Sounds like a normal date. What the heck makes this day special? "Then you'll go home and do naughty things in a candle lit room." That's something Papa does every night. "It's the one day of the year that you show love to the one you love the most." They explained in a dreamed out voice.

"That's retarded." Everyone was now looking at me in shock. "If you show the one you love the most that you love them, you should show it everyday. I don't know what it is if you don't but it's not love." I wonder if the school as a music room? Ehh… I'll go find out.

~.:{20 minutes Later}:.~

WHERE THE HECK IS THAT FREAKING ROOM?!

Rrrrriiiiiinnnnnggggg~!

Stupid Room. Stupid bell. Stupid Dragon Lady. Stupid Stein. Stupid Death. Stupid classes. Stupid friggin' rules. Stupid retarded school. STUPID FREAKING ROOM!

Okay. I'm done. . . For now. . . Maybe. . . Anyways, I could go for some ice cream. Caramel ice cream sounds amazing now. Stupid Stein. I want to get ice cream. Maybe the girls would like to go tomorrow? Liz might not like to though. I've made her mad somehow. Wait. . . I feel completely sorry for Liz. Kidd might get some weird asymmetrical boner over that stupid holiday. She's gonna have to deal with him. She better come for ice cream. She's going to need a break at some point.

"Hey Maka. There's someone on the phone for you." What? When did I get to Stein's classroom? I raised a brow and cautiously walked over.

"Heeelloo?" Who the heck?

"Hello. Valentine's Day is coming and life is too short to play it safe. Have an affair."

"What the-

"F***? I get it. You want lots of it."

"What?!" That's it I've had enough. I shot a wavelength through the phone and found out his location. Thank Death it's in Death City. I hanged up the phone without hearing another word that creep or anyone else was talking about. I quickly walked back to the door. "Write down the time when you start hearing someone screaming." And I was gone.

~.:{ 10 minutes later }:.~

I walked back into Stein's classroom with a smug grin proudly shone on my face. You can't still hear that freak screaming bloody murder. That made me very happy.

"If you didn't have anti-demon wavelength, you'd be a strong kishin egg by now." Stein stated. I simply shrugged and went to my seat next to Soul. Right now everyone was trying to get as far away from me as possible besides Soul and them.

"Ohhh~! Six minutes! A new record~!" I purred making the entire classroom shiver in fear.

"We haven't heard screams like this in three years." Ox stated. I shrugged again.

"No one has freaked me out in three years." I replied. "Oh and if you going to send someone to try and save him. Make sure they're deaf."

"So you tortured all of them with music?" I nodded my head.

"Cool~."

"Smart." This was Kidd.

"You have to teach your God that!"

"Uhmm, smart yes but don't you think that that is a bit harsh?" I shook my head no.

"You didn't leave behind any evidence did you?"

"Wouldn't matter. Everyone in here knew I did it. Stein would probably use it to try and use some complicated bull crap just for an excuse to dissect me."

"Ohhh." That time it was all of them. I took my sketch book out now and started drawing while ignoring everything else. Great. . . Blair is heading this way. . . She must already figure out. . . Meaning I'm going to be lectured at again. Someone please kill me now. I heard some paper hit my desk. I looked up and saw a folded up sheet of paper in front of me. I looked over to Soul. He was resting his head in his left hand while zoning out. I finally read the paper.

'What did that guy say to you for you to be this creeped out?' diffidently Soul's handwriting.

'Tell you later. Anyways, before Blair gets here. She told me that the Dragon Lady told us that we needed to pay the rent soon and I highly doubt Death will let me leave without you. You can pick out the mission.'

Soul read the paper and looked at it with wide eyes. I just continued to draw. I could feel his soul radiate happiness… and something else.

'Cool with me. So . . . Who is this Dragon Lady?'

'The old hag who happens to be the Land Lady. Blair and I hate her.'

Blair decided to walk in the room at that moment.

"You do know that Classes have already started." Stein complained.

"Seeing how the class is, I believe you all already know what Maka did." Everyone nodded. She sighed. "Maka!" Here it comes. "That poor man is running around in a pink fairy costume shouting nonsense about unicorns and pixie dust! You traumatized him for life!"

"Darn it. I figured I'd get a better reaction than that." I pouted.

"What Do You Think Happens When You Make Him Listen To Justin Bieber!" **(A.N. No offense to any of his fans but he lost whatever respect I had for him when he got arrested for street racing. Seriously, Who Friggin gets Arrested for STREET RACING!)**

"Touché"

"UGHHH!" Now she was banging her head on the wall while cursing my name.

"Dude, Tsubaki was right. You did were harsh on him." Soul commented.

"Well it's one less Pedophile for me to deal with."

Rrrrriiiinnngg~! Thank Death for the bell.

"Come on Soul. Let's get this over with." We gladly left everyone behind in confusion.

Even now, I still hide behind these walls. Yea, One of my walls are cracked and I'm a bit more free but it's not the real me. Behind this mask I hide. . . Too scared to show them who _I _am. I wonder if I'll be brave enough to show them . . . the soul behind these walls. . .


	4. Liz's Trust

**Sorry I haven't update in a long time! I had to help my prego sister and some other bleh! **

**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR THE MUSIC! JUST THE PLOT!**

* * *

Very time I talk to Patti or around the group; I can feel Liz glare at me when she doesn't think anyone is looking. She probably sees me as a threat to all of them. It's their fault for coming to me first. She can't fully blame me for this. Even after a couple of weeks of this, her glares just keep getting stronger and stronger. Here I thought I had anger issues.

Liz ain't my only issue here. I'm in Sid's class… doing nothing….again… My first mission with Soul was a couple weeks ago but they don't believe Soul either! They don't listen to me! They never let me do anything! Sid better freaking run or I'll Maka Chop is butt down to thee Kishin's champers. Yes, I know that douche is down there. No, I don't give a crap.

UGHHHHHH! I'm tired of doing nothing! I got up and left to the field where I fought Black Star and Kidd. I absolutely hate people who try to control my life. That also includes the Dragon Lady. I don't blame her though. She believes that I killed her kids. I'd be mad too if someone killed my kids but I'd be insane by now. She's perfectly calm. I think she's up to something. She can't be much of a threat anyways. She's not a meister or a weapon. She's not a witch, not like Blair's co-workers or Kim. They maybe using Soul protect but it doesn't mean that their soul wavelength changes. Darn it! I'm rambling! HOLY MOTHER OF CHEESE! Something just grabbed me!

"Dude. It's not cool to go off without your partner." Soul…. I'm gonna shove pasta up his a— "Especially when your skipping." He smirked. Forget the pasta. I'm using Ice cream. Hopefully he'll freeze to death. I glared at him.

"Sorry." Note, I am being VERY sarcastic. "Sid was getting on my last nerves." I turned around and pouted.

"Don't blame you. Saying all the bull crap that you have a defected heart or whatever. I wouldn't be surprised if you kicked his butt." I couldn't help but smile. At least someone is on my side.

"Thanks Soul." I saw him blush a bit but I decided to ignore it.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's start training already." He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked passed me. I held back my laugh as I followed him. For people who aren't partners, we really do get along sometimes. . . When he's not talking about my chest with Black Star… Even though this ain't really me.

~.:{ a few hours later }:.~

My lungs feel like they're on fire. Who knew training would be this exhausting. I'm diffidently going for ice cream after this. To eat. Not to shove up his a-

"You alright Maka?"

"Yeah. . . Who knew Soul resonance was so tiring." Soul chuckled a bit.

"We held our Soul resonance for two hours without trying. I say that is very cool." He smirked while all I could do was smile. It's true. Most people have a hard time going for thirty minutes. We basically did the impossible while not being partners.

"Hey, we can't help it if we're just that cool." He chuckled a bit while sitting down beside me. I looked over at him. "Can we get some ice cream before we go home?" He smirks.

"Who knew thee Maka Albarn would be so childish."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" He laughs a bit…. Seriously, is being childish a good or bad thing?

"Fine. We'll get some ice cream."

"Okay~!" I grinned up to the sky. The burning sensation will leave before I go to bed. Very, very, very cool. . . . . Great. I sound like Soul now…..

"And you act like Patti…" I heard him mumble under his breath. I wonder what he'd do when I start acting like my real self… I wonder if I'm going the right thing. Bringing them into this mess I have to call life. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to them. Would they stay?

"Soul?" I heard him hum a bit. I refused to look away from the sky. "Why did you guys try to befriend me in the first place?" In the corner of my eye I could see him blush a bit more than earlier.

"We saw how the teachers treated you and thought it was uncool. According to Black Star you were very cool, so we decided to try a befriend you." I had a feeling that wasn't the complete truth but I wasn't going to push it. I just hummed and continued watching the clouds. Wait….. Black Star?

"How does Black Star know I was 'cool'?" This time I was watching him. He just shrugged like it was nothing.

"Something about becoming his first minion or something. I wasn't really listening."

"Oh." The day he was giving off another rant about how he'd surpass God about six years ago. I told him to tell me when he does surpass God, it'd be cool knowing who the next God was. I was watching the clouds again. The sky was getting dark and the stars was starting to come out. The stars weren't as pretty as out in the desert. A hand was now in front of my face. I looked farther and saw Soul. He had a look on his face that said 'come on.' I grabbed his hand as he helped me up.

"Lets get your ice cream before the place closes." I smile and nodded my head before we went off. Honestly I'm surprised that no one came after us. We weren't interrupted by Black Star or anything. For some reason, I can't help but think that they're up to something. Ehhh. Who cares! I Get Ice Cream! Yey! I wonder want flavor to get… I wanted caramel earlier but it doesn't seem right. Hmmm….. Ohhh~! Chocolate mint~! That's what I'll get~! Ice Cream Shop HERE WE COME! Great….. I really am acting like Patti…. Who cares?! ICE CREAM! Maybe Carl the Llama will be there~! I haven't seen him in a while. I wonder if he'd exploded anything lately. I hope not. Not without me anyways. Exploding stuff is Fun~! Don't ask. It was Raijin's Llama and he was a pot smoker. There is no telling what he did to that poor Llama. Ohhh~! We're at the ice cream shop~!

"Hurry up Soul~! I can see the shop~!" I sped up a bit but not where he would be more than yard away. For some reason I like being at his side, even if I have to hide. I feel safe. Protected. It's weird but I like it. Anyways, back to the subject. Ice Cream. I heard Soul chuckle a bit but sped up more as well. We swiftly went in and got my Chocolate mint ice cream and left. Wait… He hasn't had anything to eat… Since everyone is at the apartment, I could make some curry. That should be enough for all of them. Should I make dessert? Black Star is there and he's technically a bottomless pit. Hmmmm….

"What are you thinking so hard about?" I jumped. Crap. I forgot he was here.

"What to cook you all and if I should make dessert." This ice cream is awesome. I looked over at Soul to see him staring intently at me and my ice cream. I held out my ice cream towards him. "Want some?" He blushed and sped up. I giggled a bit and caught up to him.

"You make things harder than it should." I heard him mumble. I don't think I was suppose to hear that. Oh well~! For some reason it hurt though. I can take bull crap from anyone and not feel a thing. When he says something, it always has some weird affect on me. I like it but then again I don't.

"So I was thinking about making some curry. That should be enough for everyone. If not I could make some dessert. I don't know what yet though. What do you think?" Yes, I changed the subject for my own benefit. Deal with it. I have now finished my wonderful ice cream.

"Sounds good to me." He continued to look forward. For some reason it annoyed me. "You could make chocolate chip cookies." Ohhh~! That does sounds good.

"Alrighty then." I just now realized something… This is the first time they've been over to our apartment… How did they—Death. Never mind~! "If Black Star broke the door, I kicking his a—

"That's not how a lady should speak, Maka." Soul commented with his finger over my mouth. I really couldn't help but blush. I turned my head a pouted so he would suspect a thing.

"Acting like a lady is so boring though." Soul chuckled and walked closer to me. Don't blush. Don't Blush! DON'T Freaking BLUSH!

"Is THEE Maka Albarn blushing?" I glared at him. Maybe I should've shoved that ice cream up his— "This is easier than I thought it would." Huh?

"What are you talking about?" I'm pretty sure I heard something like 'Damn she didn't stutter.'

"It's nothing." He ruffled my hair a bit causing me to blush more. I glared at him. He chuckled a bit and started walking away. Jerk. Why? That was the only thing popping up in my head. 'Why me?' We walked the rest of the way there in silence. It wasn't awkward but it wasn't a comfortable silence either.

"Our door is still up. Are you sure they're in there?" Soul asked skeptically. I nodded but refused to say anything. I'm pretty sure that Liz picked the lock and Black Star and them showed up later, especially since we still have a door. I walked quickly towards the door and opened it.

"Black Star. If there is no food in my kitchen, you're getting one heck of a Maka Chop."

"ARE YOU CLAIMING YOUR GOD AS A THEIF?!" I just gave him a look that clearly said are-you-serious "Fine… But I didn't steal your food!" I just threw a look that said I-don't-believe-you. He just turned away and pouted.

"Are you guys hungry? Soul hasn't eaten yet. I don't mind cooking more."

"Sure! I'd like to help though." Tsubaki volunteered.

"Does Curry sound good to you all?" They all said sure as Tsubaki and I left to the kitchen.

"So Maka-chan, Why haven't you invited us over earlier? You apartment is just so homie." I simply shrugged.

"I figured you all wouldn't want to." I could hear them starting up some music in the other room.

"Why is that?"

"I don't see why you all should trust me so quickly." I looked at her now as she was cutting up the ingredients. A small soft smile appeared on her face.

"You haven't given us a reason NOT to." She placed down the knife down. "The others might not know it but I've noticed something about you. Your weary of others. Like you afraid that you'll hurt them… But when someone is in trouble, you help them no matter who they are. It wouldn't matter if it was something simple or life threatening or if your doing something important. You'd help them in anyway that you can." She reads me like an open book. Darn… She's like Tsuki-chan. I could never hide anything from her. "Don't worry. I won't tell the others."

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean Maka-chan?"

"I feel as if my kid just figured out a secret to only want something in return."

"Is it that obvious?" She sweat dropped.

"No, it's just what I feel. My gut instincts are never wrong."

"Well….If you don't mind…. I'd like to hear you sing."

"Me too~!" Patti skipped merrily in here.

"Might as well." My heart sunk as Liz trotted her way into the kitchen. My heart came back up when no one else came in.

"Why did you two come in here?" Tsubaki asked.

"The guys started playing video games and we got bored." I sighed. Things aren't going the way I wanted it too.

"Fine… As long you guys tell NO ONE." I bargained. "Once we all eat. We tell the guys to continue playing video games as we go on a girls night out."

"Why don't you want them to know?" Liz glared at me like I was a murder suspect.

"I'll tell you whenever we leave." From then on I kept to myself until we were all done eating. I have no idea what to sing . I had a song I wanted to sing but I don't want them to get any ideas from it. I couldn't help it if they acted like them….it's probably why I feel like I'm at home around them. Like I'm actually accepted. Darn it! I'm rambling again! BAD BRAIN!...Anyways….JUST FORGET THAT EVER HAPPENED!

"Come on Maka~! Everyone is done eating~!" Tsubaki practically cheered. I held back a groan. These people are going to be the death of me.

"OHHH~! Where are y'all going?!" Black Star is going to end up choking on a dirty dirty sock one day.

"Girls night out. So NO FOLLOWING US!" Darn…. Liz is scary when she wants to be.

The boys started sulking immediately.

"How about this.? If you guys stay… I'll make a patch of cookie of the each of you." I offered. Kidd's and Black Star's eyes shinned. I knew they'll work since they are complimenting on my cookie for what seemed like forever. Honestly, it was creepy. Soul just stared at me skeptically….again. I sighed. "What do I have to do?"

"Stay in Soul resonance the entire time." I shrugged while everyone else's eyes went wide.

"Fair enough." We fist pounded and went on to doing what we were doing. 'I bet they don't think we could do it.'

'I know. Their reactions was very cool.' I couldn't help but smirk.

'Very.' We stopped talking as us girls made our way down the street.

"What were you and Soul 'supposively' talking about." Liz asked.

"Your all's face reactions"

"I still don't believe that you too are in Soul Resonance right now."

"I know this." 'Told you so. Liz is about to ask questions. Heads up.' Liz glared at me.

"What happens at the Gala?" 'What the heck is a Gala?'

'A dance Kidd has every year.'

'Then why do I NOW just know of it?'

'What are you talking about?'

'I've been here for seven years and I just now hear about it. Oh, and Liz wants to know what happens at the Gala.'

'Oh. When we all ain't hanging out; Black Star usually eats all the food while Tsubaki tries to calm him down. Liz, Kidd, and Patti does a symmetrical line dance.' I face palmed at this. ' While I just hang at the balcony.' I told Liz what Soul said. She looks shocked.

"Ok. What's his most hated music?" I repeated everything to Soul.

'Classical.'

'I don't blame you. That kind of music has no heart in it.' I told Liz. From then on they had the 20 questions going on as we made it to the cliff.

"Okay~! Can we stop the 20 questions? I thought this was suppose to be a girls night out?"

'Tsubaki is my hero at this moment.' I silently praised her. I'm starting to get a headache.

'What did she do?'

'Suggest we stop the interrogation and actually have a girls night out.'

'Thank God. I was getting a headache.'

'You?! I was stuck in the middle of it all! I would have rather turned have turned into a freaking rabbit with three eyes, antlers, and a crocodile tail and face Stein!'

'Woooah! Calm down Tiny tits! No need to go that far!'

'YOUR FREAKING LUCKY I CAN'T MAKA CHOP YOU!' I hate acting like this. It really gets annoying. 'And WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!'

'Who said I was smirking?' I could hear the cockiness flood in his voice.

'The magical freaking penguin so shut your face.'

'Hahahahaha!'

'SHUT UP!'

'HAHAHAHA!'

'That's IT!' I cut the communication

"Maka-chan~! What did the Giraffe do now? Do I have to break his neck?"

"Patti-chan. Giraffe is being a meanie face." I thought them what happened. Now they were on the ground laughing. All except for Patti.

"Yey~! Magical Penguin~! Maybe he'll beat the Giraffe's butt!" Patti Cheered.

"I hope to God so. Anyways. You all wanted to hear me sing?" They all sat on the wall and watched me like a hawk. I cleared my throat and started singing 'Fu**in' Perfect.' They joined in here and there so it was more enjoyable. We laughed and goofed off. We stayed at the cliff though.

"So Tsubaki…. Do you like Black Star?" I hid a oncoming smirk as her face turned bright red. Ha! I knew it! "Haha! Don't worry. Black Star doesn't know."

"Hahaha~! She found you out already~!" Liz laughed

"I also found out that you, Liz Thomason, like Death the Kidd." I now smirked as her face burned brighter than Tsubaki. Patti was waving her hands around while she laughed at the others. Patti's hand got to close to Liz's face, as Liz bent back to avoid getting slapped in the face. She lost balance. CRAP! I pushed back Tsubaki and Patti and jumped. "LIZ!"

I reached out to grab her. The look on her face made my heart fall. There was absolutely not but fear. Images popped in my head. One bloody image after another. I could feel my soul shaking in fear. I shook my head and grabbed Liz's ankle. "Turn into a weapon!" She quickly followed orders and turned into a pistol. She was getting really heavy but I didn't give a crap. With all my might I threw her up to Patti. "CATCH!" After I heard Liz yell my name I knew she was safe. That was a load off my shoulders right then and there. I stopped the Soul Resonance with Soul. I didn't want him getting worry—Scratch that. Paranoid.

_Listen_

_To the song here in my heart._

_A melody I start but can't complete._

_Listen_

_To the sound from deep within_

_It's only beginning to find release_

My Soul was singing as my heart rate was decreasing. I could feel my soul expand. My ears disappeared to what I know was angel wings. Yes. I have tiny angel wings on the side of my head. I don't feel like explaining things at the moment seeing as though I might die. I quickly got to the side of the cliff and clung on for dear life. I could feel my skin trying to tear open but I knew my Black Blood wouldn't let that happen. As soon as I stopped skidding down the cliff, I looked up. Darn it…. I'm about half way down the cliff.

"I'M FINE!" I yelled. Right now I was glad I was used to being in near death situations. If not I might now have known what to do. "I'm coming Up!" With that I made my way up to the top. I quickly made a Soul resonance with Soul once again.

'MAKA! What happened?!'

'Just a little accident. Don't worry abut it.' Liz came up and practically tackled me. Followed after her was Patti than Tsubaki. "We are NOT telling the guys about this." They all nodded their heads as they continued crying. I sung the same song I sung to Patti the first time. I seriously feel like their mother. They all eventually calmed down as I got Dezato-nii to make that clear puddle again. I washed my face as I think the others did too but I wasn't sure. All I could do was stare at my reflection. The images that popped up earlier was still bugging me. I will not make the same mistake twice. I stood and look at the others. I explained to them about cutting my Soul Resonance and that they needed to get back to their meisters. I still needed some air. The entire walk, I kept to myself. I didn't answer Soul or the girls. Flashbacks wasn't leaving me alone now. If I didn't relieve some….whatever you wanted to call it, I might go insane. Kishin Insane.

As soon as we got back to my Apartment. I left them at the Front door and continued walking towards the desert. I made sure I stopped the soul resonance. It was already completely dark. I wouldn't be surprised if it was passed midnight. I slowly walked as images of my own reflection popped in my head. 'I hate myself for losing you' started playing in my head. The images came back stronger and bloodier. I don't remember when but I was running when I finally reached the City's exit.

'_I lit a fire with the love you left behind._

_It burned wild and crept up the mountain side._

_I followed your ashes into outer space'_

I was probably about two miles out now. The city was lit up like Las Vegas…. Well maybe not as bright but you get what I mean. I couldn't help but look back to the city and wonder what the others were doing.

'_I can't look out the window_

_I can't look at this place_

_I can't look at the STARS~~~!'_

My heart was aching but I ignored it. I've dealt with worse. Images of the past with the people who first accepted me popped in my head.

'_They make me wonder where you are_

_Sttaaarrsss~~!_

_UP on heaven's Boulevard_

_And If I know _

_You at all_

_I know you've gone too far_

_Sooo I~_

_Can't look at the stars'_

I was looking up at the stars now. I didn't know what I was looking for but I couldn't look away. The stars is what brought us all together. They felt as if they were a part of me somehow… if that makes any sense.

'_All those time we looked up at the sky_

_Looking out so far it felt like we could fly'_

I reached out, silently hoping they take my hand. To live in a place without burden. To be carefree all over again. That's the life I wanted…. But no matter where I went… There was always chains attached to my ankle.

'_I'm all alone in the dark world now' _

I looked around to the dark desert. It made it feel more real.

'_The moon is shinning but I can't see the light_

_I can't look at the STARS~!'_

I was looking at the moon. His insane grin with blood dripping from his mouth. I always wondered where that blood went. I always wondered how you could see it clear as day but it never shinned. I decided that would have to wait and looked at the giant picture painted above my head. I always remember Tsuki-chan saying that when she died, she'd be with the painter that painted the sky. I remembered Kaji-nii watching her with nothing but love in his eyes. They always sparkled like the stars. I think that's why Tsuki-chan loved him so much.

'_They make me wonder where you are_

_Sttaaarrsss~~!_

_Up on heaven's Boulevard_

_And If I know _

_You at all I know you've gone too far_

_Sooo I~_

_Can't look at the stars'_

The guitar solo was playing in my mind. I now noticed I was crying. I probably wouldn't be able to pull myself together after this. Images popped in my head of them all bleeding. Their blood no longer red… It was the same color as mine. They were thinner than when we first meet. You could see their skeletons. Than the witch walked in… She song out a spell…. The four of them managed to brake there chains and jump in front of me…. It was all my fault…. I was weak…

'_STAAAAAAAARS~!_

_Staaaaaaaarrs~!_

_They make me wonder where you are_

_Sttaaarrsss~~! _

_Up on heaven's Boulevard_

_And If I know you at all_

_I know you've gone too far…._

_So I~…._

_can't look at the stars….'_

I was full on crying now. I hugged myself trying to find some sort of comfort…. I couldn't find any… The tears eventually stopped as I laid back and watched the galaxy unfold… I felt Soul's wavelength searching for mine. I attached my wavelength making a Soul Resonance again. I'm so happy tomorrow is Saturday. I don't think I'm going to get up early like usual.

'Maka! Where are you?!'

'Dude calm down. I'm fine. I'm in the desert.'

'What are you doing in the desert?!'

'Getting some air…'

'THERE ENOUGH AIR IN DEATH CITY!'

'CHILL!...Just come out here.'

'Are you sure your fine?'

'Don't make me sick the Magical penguin on you.' I heard him chuckle.

'Fine just stay where you are.'

'yes Daddy.' I sarcastically replied as I watched the lights glimmer. Soon after I could hear a motorcycle in the distance. Soul… You idiot…

"Maka!"

"I'm right here Soul!" I heard the Motorcycle go off and footsteps running towards me. He skidded to a stop beside me.

"Why are you laying down?! Are you sure I'm alright?!" This is already annoying.

"Maka chop!"

"Yeah….your alright…." He was sitting back up now while rubbing his head. "So why are you laying down?"

"Look up."

"Wooow…" I heard in comment in complete awe. No sarcasm in his voice anywhere.

"This is what kept me from leaving this hell hole." A small smile found its way onto my face. I could feel him staring at me but I didn't care. For some reason I felt content now. I always feel better when he's around… I don't know what it means but I'd like to enjoy it for as long as I can…

Even now, I still hide behind these walls. Behind this mask I hide. . . Too scared to show them who _I _am. I wonder if I'll be brave enough to show them . . . the soul behind these walls. . .

* * *

**I hope you all have enjoyed! ^_^**


	5. Getting Closer Together

_I DON'T OWN SOULEATER! And I had to get rid of some of my craziness before I released all of it out in public. :/_

* * *

**I was standing in what used to be a field. The sky looked as if a storm was coming but it never did. Hills just covered in dead plants was all you could see. That is…until you see the wall that surrounds you. After that was another wall follow by another and another. The amount of walls up were endless. I should know. This is my own soul…**

"**Hello Maka…. It's nice to see you again…" A hoarse, mad driven voice spoken out. I turned around to face me. All except that she was the opposite. Everything that was light colored on me was dark on her and vice versa. Honestly, I'm absolutely terrified of her. I'm not going to let her know that though. Besides, she absolutely HATES the real me. So, seeing her from time to time ain't that bad.**

"**Ehhh~! And here I thought you hated me." I pouted. She groaned. Score 1 for me!**

"**Don't start with THAT already." I tilted my head innocently.**

"**Don't start what?" I bet I could put Patti to shame. "Hey~! Did you ever find the evil monkey wearing a diaper with syllables?"**

"**For the last time. THERE IS NO FREAKING MONKEY!" Score 2 for me.**

"**Yeah huh~! He likes singing London Bridges~! Then whenever he gets the chance, he comes up with plans with kitties. So the Kitties can Dominate the UNIVERSE!"**

"**Your just saying that because you can't except the fact that cats have ANY magical power in them but yet Blair is as powerful as a witch."**

"**Then what about the holy land of the Ostrich dwarfs? They stole the leprechaun's drums and now they can't play music!"**

"**WOULD YOU SHUT UP!"**

"**NEVER! I going to save bears from becoming mermaids!"**

"**MAKA CHOP!" **

"**KYA!" Darn…that hurt… " I didn't know you could do that?" **

"**You're an idiot as always" She spat. **

"**Nope! Just observant. Oh and….. MAKA CHOP!" I watched as she sprawled out on the ground. "Don't steal my chops! Make your own!" **

"**Are you deifying the one who has power over you?!" Great….. She sounds like Black Star…. One of them is enough…**

"**A lot of people have power over me but that doesn't mean I'll bow to them." I glared at her as she glared back. Sadly, this was a normal thing…. Wait a second… "I finally know what's wrong with Black Star!" Oh god, she's looks as if she's interested…**

"**What if there was more cats like Blair and they all smoke opium! Black Star would sniff their turds and get friggin HIGH!" She then Face palmed. Go Face palms! **

"**I think they have this all backwards."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I think you're the insanity in disguise while I'm the sanity." **

"**eeeeh~! Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She hung her head in defeat. YEY~! I win~!**

"**Never mind that. I need to tell you something important." She stared at me in all seriousness. She's normally a laid back person but when she's serious, I'd rather see Death in a tutu than to see her serious. It's scarier than the normal her. Welp. Time to ruin the atmosphere.**

"**Mushrooms smoke pot?!"**

"**You idiot! SHUT UP!" Man, I love winning. **

"**I'm swrry~~…" She start massaging her fore head. I'm doing better than I thought.**

"**Just be happy I can't kill you." I gave her my best innocent smile. "Medusa is coming back." My smile fall as my muscles tensed up. Satan's mother was coming back…. She's the reason I am what I am now…. The reason I don't go to stein… The reason I'm always alone… The reason why I was scared to befriend anyone… "I believe Dragon Lady is helping her. That or she got false promises from Medusa."**

"**Why are you telling me this?" I hesitated. I'm kind of scared of what she has to say. She might even be on Medusa's side.**

"**Because, if you die I die too!"**

"**She won't kill us….. I'm just her experiment…. You'd have no effect whatsoever. If anything, you'd have an easier escaping…" She looked as me with worry in her eyes. I didn't believe it was real though. Her face still remain expressionless.**

"**Because… I want to see the blue sky again…. I don't want to be in a cage… If she does take you, it just get worse in here. There's no where to hide in here if it does come to that." Her eyes was cloudy and filled with dread… I ran up to her and hugged her.**

"**I'm Sorry. If I had known, I would've at least tried to do something." Guilt was dripping from my voice. For a second I felt her hug back right before I was pushed roughly off of her. I looked up at her and saw her cheeks tinted a bit. I felt a little bit better after that…. I'm not telling her that though.**

"**Don't touch me! And as pay back I want to help beat the crap out of her!" She turned away and pouted. I stood up with a grin worthy of Black Star.**

"**Dude, Your going to be helping me put her six feet under!" **

"**Six feet under the stars?" That is an awesome song by the way.**

"**She wishes." I replied with a small smile and she did the same. Than she started glaring at me for no reason. **

"**You better get back before Blair changes us into God knows what!" My body started to evaporate. "If she does I'm kicking both your—!" **

"Wakey~! Wakey~! Maka-chan~!" I heard Blair purr. Darn. As soon as we were starting to get along. I started opening my eyes a bit but the light was already starting to irritate me. "If you don't wake up, I'll change you into one of those sexy outfits of mine~! Soul wouldn't be able to deny you then~!" What the—

"I don't wanna~~~…" I complained as I turned away from her.

"I'm not kidding Maka~. I'll even get you into what I bought last week~." I then glared at her. The outfit she bought last week was the worst by far. The bottoms didn't even over the entire butt and the top barely covered the tits. I'd rather go back with Medusa before wearing that.

"You wouldn't dare." I could tell in her eyes that she was completely serious. I glared at her for about a minute longer, hoping she'd back down. "I'm getting up! I'm getting up!" As soon as I got out of bed, she magically pulled out that outfit out of thin air. Crap!

"You didn't get up soon enough Maka~!" I'm going to die! She tried tackling me but I dodged and ran towards the door. I didn't even get half way to the door before she tackled me to the ground.

"Get off of me!"

"Come on Maka-chan~! It'll be fun~!"

"Not even the entire academy could get me in that! Let go of my shirt!" This was when we started wrestling.

"Maka~! I didn't know you went to bed without a bra~!" What the. WHEN DID SHE TAKE OFF MY SHIRT?! I covered my chest in embarrassment. "Did you chest get bigger~? This means SHOPPING~!"

"Hell no! Get off!" I growled.

"Not until your in this outfit." I hate the fact that I only wear a extreme large shirt to bed.

"I'm glad to see you wear the panties I bought you~!" The ones in wearing were black with skeleton hands grabbing my butt. I have one that is holding up the middle finger and some with kinky sayings. All black and white. These were the only thing me and Blair could agree on. Trust me. These are WAY better than the ones she was suggesting.

"BECAUSE YOU BURNED THE OTHERS!"

"Move your hands Maka~! I almost got the top on~!"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" I finally got the upper hand and pinned her to the ground. I heard the door being kicked open behind me. I'm dead…

"Maka! Are you alri—." Soul and Black Star stood there with wide eyes and bloody noses, checking me out. Blair had gotten the top on me and I still wore no pants. I knew right then and there that my face was inventing a whole new shade of red. When my face couldn't take any more….

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Perverts!" I was sure the entire city heard me. I threw books at them so hard that they crash into the wall outside of my room. Acting on the adrenalin and embarrassment, I threw out Blair and slammed the door shut. I quickly changed into my normal entire after I locked the door with my soul wavelength. It should take Black Star a couple of minutes to pick. As soon as I was done with everything, I wrote them a note and left it on the bed. I opened the window and jumped out. I sprinted all the way to the school.

"Maka-chan~!" Patti Tackled me again.

"Maka? Why is your face so red?" Tsubaki asked which only made me blush harder.

"And why did you scream 'perverts' earlier?" I knew the entire city heard me. I hesitantly told them everything that happened after I woke up.

"WHAT?!" They all three shouted. Everyone around us started walking away from us. Heck! Even I started backing away. I knew Liz and Patti could be scary but Tsubaki was with them. That in itself made it scarier.

"Girls!" I couldn't call them guys since it only makes Liz mad. "I'll get over it! No sense to scare the crap out of everyone! And that's no way to get revenge!" They calmed down once they heard the word revenge. A devilish smile found its way unto my face.

~.:{ Evil Plan development time skip!}:.~

Their face were death white.

"Maka…. They are going to kill you….. I LOVE IT!" Liz cheered. Patti was laughing hysterically while Tsubaki was a bit hesitant.

"We are going to record it right?" Tsubaki asked.

"Of course!" Liz and I replied at the same time. Though Liz had an evil smirk on her face, I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. Tsubaki just gave us a soft smile.

"Good!" Dude, I love Tsubaki's evil inner.

"I'll get my video camera~!" Patti zoomed off away from the school in a cloud of smoke. Not even thirty seconds later did she appear again but this time with a video camera.

"I'm going to need another one to set up in my apartment." This time an evil grin appeared on my face. "A certain couple giraffes will not be happy." Patti and I was now laughing like evil maniacs.

"Hey girls. What are you up too?" I jumped a bit and twirled around to see Kidd standing there in perfect symmetry. I looked over to Liz.

"Think he can keep his mouth shut?" I tilted my head. She shrugged her shoulders lazily.

"If not we could come up with a plan for him too." Tsubaki commented. I ran over hugged her from behind like a monkey.

"I know which one of my kids act more like me now." I saw Tsubaki blush a bit. I saw a bit of sadness in Liz's eyes. "Liz… What's wrong?" I climbed off of Tsubaki and walked over to Liz.

"I heard Liz lost her little sister and her best friend to Maka. I bet that's got to hurt." I heard someone whisper. I gave them my best glare. I knew Kidd was glaring at them too. Probably holding back to beat the crap out of them more than I was.

"You didn't lose anything. You gained something." I mumbled and walked over to the douche. I heard Kidd walking beside me. I didn't care who it was, no one talks about my friends and get away with it. I glared at the dude with very fiber of my being and then sucker punched that mother fo in complete sync with Kidd. "Nice right hook." I turned and complimented.

"That left swing of yours was absolutely perfect. We make a perfect symmetrical team." I nodded my head at him as we returned to the gang since Black Star and Soul had joined the girls.

"Dude~! What did he do to you two?! Your God demands an explanation!" Black Star reminds me of a Chihuahua. Every time he say something, he bounces around like an idiot.

"Talkin' about the girls." Kidd and I replied nonchantly in still perfect sync. They all gave us a 'what-the-heck?!' look. We just shrug as all their head hung in defeat.

"Why does Patti have a video camera?" Soul asked, being the first one to return to normal. The girls and I smirked at them as they paled.

"You'll find out later." I commented with pride. Black Star shrugged while Soul just gave me another skeptical look. I raised my brow at him as the bell rang. He shrugs and started his way in. Him and his stupid 'I'm-so-cool' attitude. Maybe if I shove a lamp up his a—

"Hurry up Maka!" Soul called. I rolled my eyes. I really do hope that lamp will lighten him up a bit. Or at least get his panties out of that friggin' bunch that it always seems to be in.

~.:{ Time skip= Mainly because I'm lazy= To Sid's Class!}:.~

For once I'm actually glad that Sid doesn't give a crap about me. I'm also glad that Liz and Patti don't give a crap about what the teachers say or do. Oddly though, for some reason everyone has to change into gym uniforms…I never got one but I'm not complaining. They look annoying. I mean why change into a gym uniform if we're never going to fight in them? That defeats logic right there. Crap! Rambling! STUPID FREAKING BRAIN! Sigh….. I need help…. Hey, the guys are coming out of the locker room.

"Liz. You know what to do." I looked over to her and saw a proud grin on her face. She started making her way to the boy's locker room. I turned and looked at Patti. " Patti, Liz is going to need a distraction." An Evil sadistic smile found it's way unto her face.

"With pleasure." She skipped away. Here goes my silent prayer for her victims. Did I forget to mention that I was glad that Tsubaki carried around extra pair of pants for Black Star. Something about never going home to pack for missions or something. I wasn't really listening. I'm also glad that Black Star wore white shorts. Sucks that Soul didn't. Then again, he'd diffidently kill be for destroying his cool image. Everyone in the classroom, all except Tsubaki and Soul of course, started fighting. Run Devil Run popped in my head as I heard inner laugh like an evil maniac. Actually that song fits the situation perfectly. I sat on the sidelines with a large smile on my face as Patti skipped her way back over. I saw Soul shot me a questioning gaze but decided to ignore it as Liz finally made her way back.

"I placed the originals with Tsubaki's things." Liz commented as she sat down next to me. We fist pounded as Patti went into a laughing fit. I absolutely couldn't wait till class ended. This will be absolutely priceless.

"Did you tell Kidd to keep his mouth shut?" I asked Liz.

"Don't worry. He won't even be here for the rest of the day." An evil grin made it's way unto her face. "I had Patti quickly go home and trash the house." Ohhh.

"Ouch. Do you think he'll live?" I couldn't help but smile. Today is the day to show that you never mess with a girl. I felt Soul's wavelength trying to find mine. So we soul resonance.

'You are you guys up too?' I looked over to see Soul giving us a questionable look.

'A little prank on Black Star. Nothing you should worry about.' I gave him an innocent smile.

'The where's Kidd?' He was now glaring at me. I couldn't give a crap even if I wanted too.

'He thought something was asymmetrical at his house and went to fix it.' I was now grinning like an idiot. I don't know why but lately I've realized that I like having Soul's attention on me or just being around him…. Weird. Any who.

'I still say you guys are up to something.' He now threw his hands behind his head.

'Yeah. Like I said; Playing a prank on Black Star. Everyone will be able to see our handy work after class. Patti even brought a camera to rub it in his face later.' Now was when I allowed the evil grin to appear on my face.

"You know, I hate it when you two are in Soul Resonance. It's almost like you two own the world or something." Liz commented while filing down her nails. I rolled my eyes at her.

'What did she say?' I simply shrugged.

'She said that she hated it when we do this. Something about it's like we own the world or something.' He grinned at me.

'We can't help it if we are that Cool.' I smiled back at him. It's very relaxing that I know I have this connection with him. I know. It's weird. Shut up.

"Hey~! Maka-chan~!" I looked off to the left and saw Blair running towards me in her cat form. Is that a bag she's carrying? Yeop… She carrying a shopping bag from the store she gets all her uhhh….. job uniforms… We'll go with that. She got about twenty feet and transformed back into her human form. She then ran and stood in front of me with two….uniforms… out.

'What's Blair doing here?' I heard Soul ask.

'I have no idea…. I'm actually scared that this might turn out like this morning.' I shivered a bit. In the corner of my eye I saw Soul blush and had a small nose bleed before turning his head. Pervert. Then I saw him talking to Black Star. This ain't good. 'YOU BETTER NOT BE TELLING HIM!'

'Darn Woman! Quite down a bit! I ain't going to tell him about the prank. I'm actually interested about what you guys came up with.' He was still casually talking to Black Star. How the heck can he do that?! I can't ever multitask!

'Good. I would have forced you to cook your own food if you did.' I tuned him out right now. I knew he was yelling at me but Blair is here and I still have no idea why.

"Yeah so both of these were on sale so I bought one for me and you—

"NOOOOoooo! No! No. No, no, no. Not after what you tried this morning" I was glaring at her right now. I sighed but still kept my guard up. "How about you keep bout of _those_ and I'll cook you extra fish if you do me a favor?" I could tell she immediately got interested. I told her to get closer and I whispered what she had to do for my plan to work.

"Maka-chan, you're so evil~~." She purred. "This is why I love being you roommate~~. Consider it done." She winked before transforming into a cat and leaving. I gave Liz and Patti a fist pound.

'What was all that about?' I looked over to Soul to see him giving me another skeptical look. What am I?! His wife?!

'She wanted me to wear another slutty outfit.' I gagged.

'I mean after that.' I groaned. Man, he is very nosey.

'Phase two of our awesome Prank.' I grinned like and idiot. He just raised an eyebrow then turned away to talk to Black Star. I rolled my eyes and waited.

~.:{After Class because I'm lazy}:.~

"Patti! You have the camera rolling?!" Liz took over as I sat on the sidelines while Tsubaki was quickly setting a camera in Soul's room. While Liz and Patti bickered Tsubaki came back and winked at me. Her job was finished. Now we waited.

"Yahoo~~~!" Black Star slammed through the doors. Patti and Liz had an evil smile on their faces as they made sure the Camera followed him. As soon as he turned around we saw our masterpiece. Pink panties with white polka dots and lace. I heard Tsubaki trying to hold in her laughter. I turned and smirked at her which for some odd reason made her laugh harder. Soul then came out of the locker room laughing along with whomever else came out after him. He came over and threw an arm over my shoulders.

"What made you come up with that?" He asked. His mouth was almost right at my ear. I seriously had to hold back a shiver. I didn't want him getting any idea. I gave a are-you-serious look. "Aa."

"It was either this or a love letter from Excalibur." I then shivered. I SWEAR THAT DUDE IS GAY!. Have you seen his outfit?! He's like a freakish version of Shakespeare! Why couldn't Death friggin' kill him already?! WHYYYY?!

"I like this idea better." He commented while watching Black Star now. "What if Kidd finds this asymmetrical or whatever?"

"Patti went back to their house and trashed it or so I've heard." I looked over to Liz and Patti still playing with the camera. Tsubaki was trying to calm Black Star down for some odd reason. Life right now seemed perfect…. Which has me worried. Oh great… My stomach growled. And Soul's laughing at me. I couldn't really Maka chop him from this point so I just stuck my tongue out at him… Making him laugh harder. I turned away and pouted.

"You wait go on home and get some food?" He asked when he finally calmed down. Jerk. Wait till we get home. You won't be too happy then. I sighed.

"Let's go home." Yes, I've gotten into the habit of calling it our home. Don't ask me when it started because I don't even remember. Soul and I turned and left. Of course not without signaling the girls I wanted to see the tape when they were done.

~.:{At their apartment around 8 o'clock}:.~

I was watching Hell girl on TV as Soul said something about taking a shower. I couldn't help but smirk throughout the show. Heck! I couldn't even pay attention. I kept wondering if Blair had kept her end of the deal. Speaking of which, I need to fulfill my end of the deal. I got up and went to the Kitchen to cook some fish since Blair should be getting home soon.

"AHHHH! What the He—!" Soul screamed. I held back a smirk knowing full well that Blair spell worked. I turned from the Kitchen and went to where the screaming was taking place…. Soul's room. Time to put years of acting into play.

"Soul what's -?" I couldn't even finish my sentence. Soul was holding up one of the girlyish dresses I have ever seen. It was baby blue with pink, white, and yellow flowers all over it. With white laces on the trims…. With a towel still tied around his waist and a WTF look. This was absolutely priceless. Forget the acting. I BUSTED out laughing.

"This was Phase two of your prank?!" He glared at me. Oh great, now I can picture him wearing it. It's official… I'm giving Blair twice as much fish. THIS WAS PERFECT! "I'll give you something to laugh about." I heard Soul growl. I don't know if it was in my head or what but I ran for my life… Did I forget to mention that I'm EXTREMELY ticklish? Yeah? Crap… I heard Soul following me so I ran around the living room and the Kitchen, a lot getting caught a few times, ran back to Soul's room. I grabbed the camera, jumped over Soul (Not a good idea since I'm still in my skirt.) and jumped out the window. "GET BACK HERE MAKA!" I laughed and ran all the way to Kidd's with a proud smirk on my face.

* * *

_I need criticism to help me improve! If there is something wrong please tell me! Except for the grammar... That can't be helped... I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY~~~! ^_^_


End file.
